Patchwork Puzzle
V.E.N.O.M. steals a quilt and a fireplace screen from a Civil War exhibit in the Smithsonian Institute. By following V.E.N.O.M.’s gas fumes with Hurricane’s infrared sensors, M.A.S.K. discovers V.E.N.O.M.’s secret hideout. By holding the screen in front of the quilt, a message in Morse code is revealed, telling of a stash of $3 million hidden by the Washington Monument. V.E.N.O.M. gets to the monument first, but the loot turns out to be worthless Confederate money. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Matt Trakker reminds Scott how to use his scout pen knife safely while carving. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Lava Shot *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Jacques LaFleur - Maraj *Hondo McLean - Blaster II (final appearance) M.A.S.K. vehicles *Rhino *Volcano *Hurricane (final appearance) V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Floyd Malloy - Buckshot *Nash Gorey - Powerhouse V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Piranha *Vampire *Outlaw Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Tommy Thompson Quotes "Gosh, T-Bob. The Wright brothers' airplane, even George Washington's false teeth. Just think of all the old things they keep here." "Y-yeah, sorta like the stuff in the refrigerator in your room." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Hondo! What's up, big guy? The two musketeers pulling stunts again?" - Matt Trakker "A good sport? I don't know if I can be good sport. But my uncle was a good sportscar." - T-Bob "Sewing? That's for sissies, isn't it?" - Scott Trakker "Hey Gorey, are your brains leaking outta your mouth or is that just your tongue?" "Sticks and stones will break my bones!" "Ha! You don't have any bones, you little jellyfish!" - Sly Rax and Nash Gorey "You think I'm an idiot like those other two?" "Of course not, you're much more a unique idiot." - Floyd Malloy and Miles Mayhem Satoisms "Two sides to a coin means two ways to join." Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Hondo McLean, Bruce Sato and Nash Gorey *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax and Tommy Thompson *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Floyd Malloy and Jacques LaFleur *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and scout *Sharon Noble as M.A.S.K. Computer and screaming woman *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Matt Trakker uses his Lava Shot mask and wears his Volcano uniform, but only drives with Jacques LaFleur in Volcano from Boulder Hill to Washington, then switches over to drive Rhino with Bruce Sato as his co-pilot. Conflicts *When Mayhem and Rax return to the Smithsonian, Rax says Gorey theft happened yesterday, even though story-wise it still appears to be the same day. *Mayhem is suddenly not wearing his gloves when he pushes the Foucault Pendulum. *Arriving at V.E.N.O.M.'s hideout, Rhino is missing it's headlights as it approaches camera, then they suddenly appear just before it comes to a halt. *As all the scouts are laughing after they trip up Rax, the audio is noticeably repeated and looped. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes